Proud To Call You My Son
by PsychoticNari
Summary: Stoic's POV of the battle with the Red Death.


**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon. I own a video game for the DS! But that's it.**

**Oh lookie here, another HTTYD one-shot!**

**But this time it is from Stoic's POV of the battle with the Green Death…**

**Kind of, sort of.**

**I dunno, I'm just writing this before the Plot Dragon eats my insides.**

**Yes, my bunnies have transformed into dragons, amazing right?**

**Its not when they burn you.**

**

* * *

**

'_You're not my son…'_

This was the repeating sentence going through my head. It kept repeating and repeating, making me feel guilty. Why did I say that to my own son?

I stared up at the dragon-beast- whatever this thing was, challenging him when suddenly, something hit the back of the things head and an explosion appeared. I stopped in his actions and let out a gasp, staring wide eyed at the dragons that were appearing.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs, Move Fishlegs!"

I recognized that voice anywhere. My eyes crinkled in confusion 'What the…' I mouthed, shocked that they were here and…riding dragons!

"LOOK AT US WERE ON DRAGONS! WERE ON DRAGONS! ALL OF US!"

'_That must have been Snoutlout'_ I mused. I continued staring and heard Gobber say next to me "Every bit of bone-headed stubborn Viking you ever were."

I just nodded his head in agreement, knowing it was true.

The kids flew higher; I couldn't hear what they were saying. By looking at my son, I could tell he was giving out orders, like….like a leader. I was frightened, worried for his safety. I could hear the cheers of the others but Hiccup, riding with Astrid, continued flying closer to the boats, looking for something.

I could hear the Night Fury roar; I turned my head slightly and looked at it. Just in time to see Hiccup jump off the Nadder and land on the flaming boat.

I couldn't see through the flames, I just saw their figures moving around….Hiccup was trying to free the Night Fury!

The creature roaring made me look up, and I watched in horror as it's tail hit the boat Hiccup and the Night Fury were on, followed by it's foot hitting it, making the dragon go into the water, still stuck in it's holding place.

I saw Hiccup a second before he splashed into the water. I ran towards the water and jumped in, I just had to help him somehow.

I could see him yanking at the chains and suddenly he went slack and let go. I panicked and grabbed him as quickly as I could. I swam towards the surface and put him onto shore. I heard him cough before I jumped back into the water to help the dragon.

The Night Fury….Toothless, at least that's what I think my…son called him, looked defeated, sad.

He looked at me, strait into my eyes for a few moments before I broke the wooden circle around his neck. He stared at me again for a few moments before baring his teeth and shooting up and out of the water. I felt his claws grab me and we splashed to the surface. He lay me onto the dirt and rocks and he perched onto a rock, staring at Hiccup and gesturing to the beast.

Hiccup stared back at him and said "You got it bud." I stared as my son ran to the dragon, confused at how well they seemed to communicate. I ran towards him as he started strapping himself into the saddle.

"Hiccup," I said as I grabbed onto his arm "I'm sorry…for-for everything…" I continued.

He nodded and replied "Yeah, me too." His eyes burned with determination…

"You don't have to go up there." I said, nodding my head towards the bigger threat that my son and his….dragon were possibly going to go up against.

"Were Vikings," he shrugged "It's an occupational hazard."

I knew those words would come back at me.

I grabbed his hand and smiled a bit "I'm proud to call you my son."

He stared at me, confusion and happiness swimming in his eyes. "Thanks Dad…" he whispered. He faced forward and shifted a little before the dragon and my son took off strait into the sky. All the other kids started flying off….except Astrid…

She was screaming, it clearly could be heard. I walked a bit closer to the other Vikings I brought with me and heard them scream "NIGHT FURY!" followed by "Get down!" I knew that it was Gobber who said it.

I watched as the fireball erupted from the Night Fury's mouth, watching as it hit the side of the beasts….the Red Death's side, causing him to stop trying to eat Astrid and her dragon, but making her fall off the Nadder….

She screamed again as she fell.

The Night Fury, and my son, changed directions and headed strait towards the falling girl, I couldn't see much because of the speed of the dragon. Soon enough Astrid was on the ground, on her feet. My son flew higher and started going at a fast speed towards the Red Death.

Another fireball, this one made the beast fall over.

My eyes widened as I watched wings slowly extend. It rose up and above us to follow the Night Fury. A gasp of shock and horror left me, I was scared. I admit it, I was scared. Scared for my son, scared for all of us.

Scared I would lose my son.

Both dragons rose upwards, towards the clouds. Then….they disappeared.

I could see the flashes in the clouds; I could see the shape of the Red Death flapping its wings. Then it got brighter, I could see the Night Fury flying down now. Fire was on its tail and yet it still headed strait down, I could just imagine the determination on both of my son and his dragon's faces.

The Red Death was slowly opening his mouth.

And yet, they were still going down.

Somewhere in my mind I heard my son's voice.

'_Hold Toothless…'_

'No!' I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice.

Hiccup's voice echoed over us "NOW!" and the Night Fury turned, firing a fireball into the Red Death's mouth! I was confused but I saw what was happening when it extended its wings, the fire was eating it away!

It couldn't stay up, it when strait to the ground into an explosion.

I ducked down as the blast rippled across us but forced myself to look up. My son and the Night Fury were going through the fire, he was trying to fly higher but somehow he couldn't. The tail was swinging down….

"No!" I exclaimed as I watched Hiccup falling into the flames. The Night Fury was trying to steer itself and it was heading towards Hiccup, the last thing I saw was his paws-claws reaching out towards my son before they vanished into the flames.

After a few moments only grey surrounded all of us, I searched around desperately for my son.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" I continued calling out, panic growing as I got no reply. "Son!" I was desperate by now.

I spotted a form lying on the rocks. "Hiccup…" I said and I rushed over. I stayed standing and stared at the dragon, who was breathing shallowly. I looked over at the tale to see burnt wires, so that must be how my son helped the Night Fury fly….it was also missing part of it's tail…

I slowly sank to the floor "Oh son…." I whispered "I did this…" I dropped my head, closing my eyes as sadness creeped all over my body, into my soul.

I looked up, just in time for the dragon….no…Toothless slowly opened his eyes, and stared at me, his eyes narrowing a bit, turning into slits. Tears were stinging in my eyes as I whispered, still staring, "I'm so-I'm so sorry."

I could see his eyes widen for a moment before he looked down at his wings as he slowly opened them.

"Hiccup!" I gasped and rushed over to hold him in my arms. I brushed his hair away and took off my helmet, listening to his heartbeat before it was even on the floor. I heard it beating, a bit shallow. "He's alive." I nearly sobbed.

"You brought him back alive." I said, looking at Toothless. He stared up at me and I could hear the cheers of the other Vikings in the background.

I placed a hand on the side of his head as he stared at me tiredly "Thank you, for saving my son." I said honestly. I was grateful, grateful for this dragon, grateful for Hiccup being alive, grateful for Hiccup having such a good best friend…

"Well…you know…most of him…" commented Gobber. I looked up at him confused and followed his gaze. My eyes widened, nearly half his leg was gone!

"I think we should start heading home…" I said.

"Most of our ships are gone." replied Gobber with a shrug.

"We could ride the dragons back…" commented someone, Fishlegs I believe.

"There are two boats left, we could put the injured in one and the other could be for Hiccup, Stoic, and the Night Fury."

I nodded my head, that was a good idea. I slowly stood up, careful about Hiccup (who didn't stir, only shifted) and started walking to the boat that was still on the shore. "Some of you, help the Night Fury." I yelled out.

A few nodded their heads and ran over to him.

I stared down at my son, taking in his peaceful face, with a few burns and scratches.

"I'm proud to call you my son." I whispered once again and continued walking towards the boat.

* * *

**Was that good or no?**

**I dunno if it was, the dialog at the end was mad up.**

**Sorry the speech wasn't written in Viking talk, I'm still learning.**

**I wish I had a Night Fury. **

**It would be cool wouldn't it? And I would name him or her Midnight.**

**DEAL WITH IT.**

**That's my Night Fury's name in my HTTYD video game…**

**I call the Big Dragon Red Death for a reason. Because in the book it is the Green Death and it has red spots in the movie so I call it Red Death, also I think that is what it is called...**


End file.
